Let's Do It With Chrome
by FabiFabi
Summary: Just a little of what would have happened if no one interrupted in the Everybody Wants a Piece of Chrome. Can be read alone
1. Chapter 1

**Conscious: A special, so we decided to make some sweet lemonade including the following **

**Oh Boss! Tsuna x Chrome**

**Cooking! Gokudera x Chrome**

**Baseball Bear! Yamamoto x Chrome**

**You're Mine! Hibari x Chrome**

**I'm the Teacher! Dino x Chrome**

**Se****ñ****orita! Xanxus x Chrome**

**I'm not that Shy! Enma x Chrome**

**If you read, **_**Everybody Wants a Piece of Chrome**_**, this is what would've happened. It is not necessary to read it of course. We do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So yeah!**

**ENJOY~!**

**Oh yeah, it starts on the next chapter!**


	2. Oh Boss

**Oh Boss! Tsuna x Chrome**

'_I've come this far… but can I do it?!' _those were the thoughts going through Tsuna's head as he looked down hungrily at the petite figure under him.

"Bossu…?" she asked all red in the face, he looked up, all red too.

"Sorry C- Chrome, but you are just too damn cute!" Tsuna yelled as he crashed his lips with her, she moaned into the kiss as he began to go on top of her, beginning to kiss her every spot. Her skin fell like feathers to his lips as they trailed up her neck, leaving soft pecks that gave her the chills.

Slowly, he looked at Chrome again, painfully leaving the warmth of her skin against his lips. His eyes locked with her one and once again he bent down for a kiss, this time taking it a little more slowly as his mouth locked with hers, at first it was just him carefully massaging her lips with his but when his wet tongue ran over her lower lip she gasped out in pleasure letting him in. their tongues danced together in perfect sync.

Feeling at loss for air, Chrome pulled away shyly, her ears had become red and her sight hazy as she held a fisted hand over her mouth shyly, her leg resting in one of the opened drawers of Tsuna's desk, giving him more access to her body.

Since Chrome was barely wearing anything. He discarded the silk material from her body and unfastened his belt. Letting his pants fall to his knees, he allowed his dick from freedom. Tsuna wasted no time into trying to get rid of the girl's bra. Chrome sat on the desk, he stood up, his fingers fighting against the back of her bra.

"B- Boss…" Tsuna finally unclipped the bra, letting her breast fall free to his touch. She quickly, covered herself. "You… Too," she pointed a finger to his shirt. Tsuna looked to see his shirt remained clad to his body.

"Whatever you say Chrome," Tsuna smiled as he removed his shirt and in the process got completely rid of the pants. He looked back at her, her eyes focused on one part f his body.

"Wi- Will it fit B-Boss?" she asked pointing down at the bulge in his pants. Tsuna went red and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Chrome!" he shook his hands dramatically as he tried to come up with something to not scare her. "It, it'll fit!" Chrome smiled a little.

Tsuna then went nearer to her; she closed her eyes and pouted her lips for a kiss. Tsuna once again kissed her; he felt her nails on his back as he made the kiss wilder and passionate. Nibbling on her lower lip, causing her to moan out loudly he made her lay down beneath him, towering above her, he had never felt so in… control. But Chrome gave that feeling to any man.

He started to go down her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses in her body. She let out small moans from the clod and gasped when she felt Tsuna's mouth on her right nipple, sucking on it like a baby would and lightly biting it, she cringed back in pleasure, while sucking one, he pinched the other. Small cries were heard around the office as Chrome moaned out Boss~ over and over again.

Letting go of her nipples with a pop of his mouth, his hands trailed her body like a feather, his hands coming to a stop in her hips, he used his mouth to pull down the underwear she was wearing, the underwear dangled from his teeth, giving him a rather Casanova look. She went redder than before as he tried to hide her face.

"Boss, that's embarrassing…" she quietly whined. He let the undergarment drop from his mouth and smirked. He hunched over, using his right hand to invade the girl's inner parts. He opened her lips and was impressed by looking at a girls pussy.

"Wow, Chrome, you have such pretty pussy," he admired.

"E- EH?" Chrome covered her face in embarrassment. "Ah, don't say tha-!"

Tsuna's tongue had found way into her pussy as he lightly suckled on her clit, his tongue now playing with her pussy lips. Small ah~s and oh~s were let out of the girls mouth and finally Tsuna pulled awa, his boxers now off as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked up fro permition at Chrome, who nodded slowly.

He entered her, she was about to cry out at the intense pain she felt when he broke her until she felt his lips on hers once again. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him back. He was huge, oh my god, he insides were barely getting used to his size and while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, he slowly began to move. Chrome's insides felt very warm, she began to moan louder and soon, as Tsuna picked up speed began to scream out for him.

"OH BOSS~! AH! AH!" she moaned out as Tsuna's dick hit her sweet spot, he crashed their lips again and switched their position so that her legs wrapped around his waist but was chest down on the desk. His dick went in faster and stronger. Small curse words left Tsuna's mouth as Chrome's walls tightened against him. He gripped on to her breast and began to pinch her nipples, his speed not decreasing and hitting her sweet spot multiple times

She came at least twice before he came, Cumming inside her. Chrome panted as she felt herself being filled with her beloved Boss's semen. Tsuna stood tiredly over her and pulled out slowly. He looked at the tired Chrome and hugged her, giving her another kiss.

"Bossu…?" came Chrome's small voice.

"Humm?" he answered, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I'm sleepy," she yawned tiredly, Tsuna picked her naked body up and lay with her in the sofa he had in his office. Throwing a blanket over them, Tsuna hugged the smaller girl to him, her sweaty body comfortable against his own. He felt sleep to the smell of lavender and purple lilacs, with a lovely girl in between.


	3. Cooking

**Cooking! Gokudera x Chrome**

"W- Well you s- see, I just woke up and didn't n- notice what I was wearing," she made out, he walked towards her and she stepped back as he came nearer, soon her whole back was against the wall, he placed his hands in the wall, her face in between.

"You looked good in those," Gokudera commented as he neared her face. She went redder than before. As for Gokudera, he didn't know why but seeing her in those, things, made him feel very hot, and actually notice her body, how she curved in just the right places, how cute and sexy her walk was and how nicely built it was from training.

"G- Gokudera-san?" she asked in small breaths as she felt his heat come in contact with her as he closed their lips together. She moaned and he did too. He bit her lip lightly and when she gasped, he entered her mouth, massaging and sucking on her tongue. Chrome was emitting some very cute and pleasing sounds to Gokudera's ears.

He left her lips and she breathed in some air, her face flushed and her eyelids heavy again, she closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck and massage her back. He sucked on her neck and left a love mark in her skin along with many others. He went back to claim her lips and she responded. Gokudera was now fondling her breast with the clothing, making her moan more at the contact.

He lifted her up and put her in a sitting position in the counter, never leaving her soft, small lips. He began to unbutton his shirt and let it fall to the ground, he gave her shoulder butterfly kisses and she found her way to his back, leaving scratches that made him turn on. He was about to unclip her bra when…

"G- Gokudera-san… I need to make breakfast…" she panted out. His hold on her remains but his face turn into a sour, unpleased look. Chrome went red and looked at anything but his face.

"Then let me have breakfast first," pushing her down all the way in the counter he held her hands above her head with his left and used the other to remove the articles of clothing from her body, ripping the shirt away and throwing it in the floor. His mouth decided to start with her breast.

Nipping at the sensitive skin, he swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked on it. Letting go with a pop, he moved to do the same with the other, using his free hand to tease the salivated nipple, causing more pleasure to the sensitive skin.

Chrome moaned loudly, Gokudera knew he had to do something or she could wake the house with those lovely screams of pleasure. Letting her hands free, he wrapped them around his neck and trapped her lips in his. All the while, he now had her in a sitting position, pulling his pants down, he held her by the waist, his hands moving to her bottom and picking her up. Letting go of her lips, now pink and swollen, he looked at her as if telling her; yeah I'm going to do it now. And so she nodded slowly.

Gokudera had never felt something so good, he was entering her slowly, and she was, really wet. She held her mouth with her hands as if trying to stay silent. Gokudera finally went all in her eyes widened at the feeling, he was in so deep! She attached herself to him in a bone crushing hug as he felt her tightened around him. The feeling was too good. Beginning to move, Chrome became weak and pleased, almost fainting.

Gokudera ushered a whole line a curse words as he gritted his teeth, her insides were squeezing him. She was emitting a cursed heat, spreading all over his body. Moving fast trying to make the feeling last as long as possible, he went on to bite her neck once again, her breast were bouncing up and down, hitting his bare chest.

Her nails scratched his back, her eye closed and her mouth drooling. Gokudera hid his face on the crook of her neck his hips not stopping until. She screamed, very loud, he milked his shaft and he let out inside of her. Still inside her deep, Chrome was gasping for air, her tummy warm. Gokudera gripped her shoulders in a firm but delicate grip. Kissing her from the top of her lip down to her stomach, he smiled at her.

"Gokudera-san…" she blushed, her hands covering her mouth.

"It's Hayato," he laughed. Putting his pants back on and wrapping her on his shirt, as well as picking up her tank top and undergarments, he took her to his room and told her to rest. A while later, she woke up to breakfast in bed and a bouquet of roses to her side, a note that read 'Round Two Tonight- Hayato' in fancy letters; she blushed but ate, a smile clear on her features.

* * *

**So I've been thinking… how about an Alaude x Chrome lemon?! Oh my god, like I was hearing Daylight by Maroon 5 and that just hit me! Like oh my! So leave a thought, in reality, it can be any of the first generation guardians so tell me what you think!**

**Conscious: RnR and 'till next time!**


End file.
